Une éternité sans toi
by Scampicrevette
Summary: Spoil? Aizen est enfermé. Mais lorsqu'un certain roux vient lui rendre visite, et qu'il séchape, le jeune homme court alors un grand danger. Ou peut-être pas? AixIchi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue sur ma deuxième fiction qui cette fois est un AiIchi ! :D Un de mes couples préféré :) J'espère que cela vous plaira! (PS : pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ou lu la bataille d'hiver, je vous conseille de ne pas lire, puisque des éléments de l'histoire sont révélés).

Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Des pas raisonnaient sans cesse dans les couloirs sombres, ou la lumière feutrée des flambeaux dansait tantôt lentement, tantôt précipitamment.

Des cris, des gémissements, des plaintes étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre ici. La chaleur vous empêche de respirer comme il se devrait et l'humidité garde soigneusement la moindre parcelle de votre peau transpirante. Ces effluves qui sentent la mort vous procurent des nausées et hauts le cœur… Cet endroit tenait bel et bien son nom de 8ème prison des enfers.

Dans sa cellule, un homme en combinaison d'un noir si profond si bien qu'il se fondait pratiquement dans l'obscurité du décor. Il ne se plaignait pas, ne bougeait pas, semblant invisible aux occupants des autres cellules. Mais cela allait changer et il allait s'en rendre compte dans les secondes qui suivent.

Un jeune homme s'arrêta devant les barreaux. Il était assez grand, une bonne carrure qui restait pourtant assez fine. Un kimono blanc comme neige l'habillait, faisant ressortir la couleur orange de ses cheveux. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur les barreaux et sa voix douce se fit entendre, démarquant avec le brou ara du lieu.

-Aizen…

L'interpellé bougea soudainement, quittant son immobilité devenue habituelle, saisissant Ichigo. Ce dernier regardait l'homme, surpris de le voir s'animer ainsi. Pour tout dire, à chacune de ses visites l'homme ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Il perçut son cri de rage étouffé par les bandages et le vis tirer sur ses liens de toutes ses forces. L'orangé fut que plus surpris lorsqu'un claquement résonna. Il avait arraché un lien de Kido et, comme pris par une folie destructrice, l'homme se déchaina sur ses liens, jusqu'à en arracher trois autres.

Au même moment, alerté par les bruits assourdissants des liens de kido qui se brisent, deux gardiens arrivèrent précipitamment devant la cellule. L'un d'eu partit à toute vitesse pour probablement aller chercher des renforts.

Le silence s'était fait sous cette soudaine prise d'intérêt pour les prisonniers. Silence qui fut vite couvert par les hurlements de rage étouffés de l'homme scellé qui continuait de se débattre. Pas mal de personne restaient pétrifiés, même Ichigo restait paralysé face à ce spectacle.

Aizen Sosuke voulait le tuer.

Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, tel un éclair.

Alors que les renforts arrivaient, Aizen était parvenu à briser pratiquement tous ses liens.

Les soldats avaient entrepris d'ouvrir la cellule mais cela prenait du temps car il fallait briser des sorts de Kido assez puissants. Mais ils furent trop lents. L'homme venait de briser les derniers liens et découvrit enfin son visage des bandeaux, lui permettant de retrouver la vue et la bouche libre.

Ichigo restait interdit face au regard meurtrier auquel il avait droit. Aizen s'avança vers les barreaux, posa ses mains sur ceux-ci, ce qui actionna un sort de refus. Mais l'ancien Maître du Hueco Mundo n'était pas du genre à faiblir face à un tour de passe-passe. Il le brisa sans difficulté, ses gestes comme animé par la folie. Il bougeait vite et sa force semblait décuplée par la rage.

Ichigo avait reculé de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas peur mais appréhendait uniquement de se retrouver face à lui car il se savait dans l'incapacité de se défendre contre un tel être.

Aizen avait assommé deux gardiens en attrapant le revers de leur tenue et en les tirant violemment contre les barreaux d'acier. Les autres cherchaient un moyen de régler le problème, submergé par ce qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus.

Aizen enserra les barreaux de ses mains puissantes et les plias pour se créer une ouverture. Certes une grande partie de sa force était scellée, mais les Shinigamis avaient été imprudents et ils en paieraient le prix.

Il se glissa entre les barres d'aciers, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer les gardiens qui partirent en courant chercher des renforts plus important. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à eux. Son regard restait concentré sur le jeune roux en face de lui.

-Tu penses que venir me voir est une bonne idée, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Il s'avançait tel un prédateur, à pas lents et assurés. L'immobilité ne semblait même pas avoir endommagé ses muscles.

Ichigo arborait un regard confiant et déterminé. Il était hors de question de perdre la face devant lui.

-Aizen… Je ne suis plus ton ennemi…

L'homme étira un sourire emplit de folie. Ichigo se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi du mur en un éclair, sans comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Aizen le maintenait, ses lèvres étirant à présent un sourire carnassier.

-Dis-moi Kurosaki Ichigo, que penses-tu que tu deviendras une fois mort ?

Il ne put répondre à la question, la main qui enserrait son cou étant trop puissante pour le lui permettre.

-Puisque tu n'es ni un humain, ni un shinigami, ni un hollow, que deviendras-tu ?

Ichigo tenait le poignet de l'homme, essayant vainement de se libérer. Les coups qu'il donnait ne le faisaient nullement vaciller non plus. Mais il sentit soudainement la pression des doigts se défaire pour finalement être relâchée. Aizen semblait en état de choc. Il ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vide. Son visage se tourna finalement avec une lenteur presque morbide vers l'orangé qui reprenait son souffle.

-J'aimerais tant mourir.

Ichigo resta abasourdit. Le grand Aizen Sosuke, celui qui avait manigancé un plan des plus complexe pour conquérir la place du Roi de la Soul Society et qui était même allé jusqu'à acquérir des pourvoir de hollow venait de lui avouer qu'il souhaitait mourir. Chose que lui-même savait impossible.

Il fut sortit de sa stupéfaction en entendant les renforts arriver. Aizen jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la troupe qui arrivait et laissa un soupir lui échapper.

-Partons d'ici.

Ce fut au tour d'Aizen d'être surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, celui qui l'avait envoyé ici, l'aiderait à s'en échapper.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car il fut emmené par Ichigo qui avait saisit son poignet. Aizen le suivait tout en découvrant enfin la prison. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Ils pouvaient entendre les Shinigamis poursuivants crier leurs ordres. De plus, s'échapper de ce lieu lugubre fut réellement simple ! Au plus grand étonnement du brun, qui pensa finalement qu'y entrer était plus difficile.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la sortie, toujours dirigés par Ichigo, des soldats les attendaient, formant un barrage semblant infranchissable. Les recrues foncèrent vers eux dans l'idée de les arrêter, mais ce fut sans compter sur Aizen.

En un instant, trois Shinigamis furent projetés à terre et dans les parois du couloir. Ichigo fut surpris par la rapidité et l'agilité de l'ancien maître de Las Noches.

Cependant, au grand désarroi de l'ex Shinigami remplaçant, les autres recrues n'eurent pas peur et se jetèrent à nouveau vers eux. Un faisceau violet éclaira l'endroit, tel une lumière divine. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'un serpent étreignait son corps, jusqu'à la limite de briser l'intégralité de son squelette. Une douleur sourde le prit à la tête, le faisant perdre connaissance.

La dernière image qu'il vit fut Aizen, s'avançant vers lui, alors que les Shinigamis étaient tous à terre, semblant dans un piteux état.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement. Il ne put s'asseoir, un mal de tête rongeant son front. Ses souvenirs et idées étaient embrouillés, comme si la douleur les dissipait. Il s'appuya tout de même sur ses paumes pour se relever. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était sur de l'herbe.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sortit de là ?

Cette voix… Il se retourna et vit son possesseur, debout à un mètre, lui tournant le dos. Ichigo prit alors enfin le temps de le regarder. Sa tenue noire épousait sa silhouette parfaitement mais faisait ressortir la couleur trop blanche de sa peau. Ses cheveux brun avaient poussés depuis son enfermement, et se soulevait au rythme des légères rafales de vent.

-Tu en es sortit tout seul.

Aizen se retourna vers l'orangé lentement. Son regard perçant fixa le jeune homme pendant de longues secondes de silence durant lesquelles ce dernier s'était relevé prudemment.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Le brun étira un sourire identique à ceux qu'il arborait autre fois.

-Allons Kurosaki Ichigo… Fais un effort. Tu ne reconnais vraiment pas cet endroit ?

Le dit Ichigo regardait autour de lui, ne sachant toujours pas où voulait en venir le prisonnier. Et puis soudain, tout lui revint comme un flash. Il revoyait les scènes du passé, presque nostalgiquement.

-Notre combat… C'est la plaine de notre combat.

Les paroles d'Aizen avaient été lentes, douces et murmurées à l'oreille du roux. Ce dernier se retourna vivement en prenant de la distance.

-Intéressant…

Ichigo se rendit lui-même compte qu'il venait de reproduire le geste de recul qu'il avait fait lors de leurs deuxième affrontement, au dessus de la fausse Karakura.

-Tu as raison de me craindre, Kurosaki Ichigo. Car maintenant, c'est toi le plus faible !

Ichigo serra les poings. Il avait raison… Il ne pouvait pas se défendre face à lui. Une rage longtemps maitrisée ressurgit alors, lui attribuant son regard colérique.

-Et tu ne pourras plus te défendre de quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo sentit une vive douleur dans son estomac. Il baissa les yeux et vit la main ensanglantée d'Aizen s'extirper de ses entrailles, accompagné par un bruit des plus glauques. Mais le pire fut surement qu'il était incapable de perdre connaissance. La douleur était pourtant si puissante !

Il fut rattrapé et déposé avec une douceur désarçonnante sur l'herbe fraiche. Des mains délicates ouvrirent les pans de son kimono à présent teinté de rouge. Il tenta tant bien que mal de repousser les mains aventureuses mais ses efforts furent inutiles.

Il ne vit qu'une lueur violette s'approcher de sa tête, ayant vaguement la forme d'une main. Et lorsque l'énergie entra en contact avec sa peau, il ne bougea plus, la respiration stoppée, le buste soulevé, sa bouche entre-ouverte d'où coulait un mince filet de sang.

Ce fut rapide. Tel une vague qui le submerge, le pouvoir envahit ses veines. Il fut incapable d'entendre son propre cris tant l'énergie autour de lui provoquait des rafales puissantes.

Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps, il ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit. Son âme lui criait de déployer ses nouvelles forces, alors que sa conscience lui intimait de la contenir.

Et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la contrôler, son corps réclamait de l'oxygène. Ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement, au rythme de ses inspirations.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Aizen, il fut plein d'incompréhension. Et cela le brun l'avait bien cerné.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Ichigo réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les faits passés. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il comprit ou voulait en venir le brun.

-Bien… Je vois que tu as saisit.

L'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo s'avança vers lui en écartant les bras, se postant devant le jeune homme complètement perdu.

-Tues-moi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

°0°0°0°

Et voilà, premier chapitre posté! J'espère que ça vous plais ;) La suite sera toujours aussi mouvementée!

Reviews pour ce premier chapitre? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction ! :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo ! (Réponse aux riviews à la fin du chapitre ^^)

Chapitre 2 :

La Soul Society était étonnamment calme. Les rues et même les allées principales restaient silencieuses. On pouvait cependant entendre les entrainements dans certaines divisions.

L'ambiance de la réunion dans la première division était cependant tout à fait différente. L'air semblait lourd, comme sous tension. Byakuya Kuchiki, Zaraki Kenpachi et Toshiro Hitsugaya étaient les trois capitaines présents à la réunion organisée en urgence. Le capitaine commandant expliquait alors l'évasion du traitre Aizen Sosuke aidé par le jeune ex-shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo aux capitaines qui furent surpris par l'annonce. Suprise qui fut telle que même Kuchiki laissa un semblant de stupeur apparaitre sur son visage.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Avait réussit à articuler le plus petit capitaine.

-Il semblerait que le traitre Aizen Sosuke ait été surpris par un coup de folie et ait réussit à briser ses liens. Les gardiens chargé de cette section de la prison ont voulu ouvrir la cellule pour l'arrêter mais ont du détruire quelques sorts de kido pour pouvoir ce faire.

Les capitaines présents furent surpris d'une telle négligence de la part des gardiens. Mais le capitaine commandant continuait à exposer les faits de son air toujours aussi platonique. Seule son intonation laissait paraitre l'urgence de la situation.

Il est donc parvenu à tordre les barreaux de sa cellule, ce qui nous permet à présent de savoir que le central 46 à mal estimé son niveau de force après son jugement. Il s'est ensuite échappé de la prison à l'aide de l'ex-shinigami remplacent Kurosaki Ichigo. Les forces de la quatrième division sont donc en ce moment même occuper de les localiser. Vous êtes à présent chargé de l'arrestation de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division et de l'ex-shinigami replacent Kurosaki Ichigo, qui est à présent également ex-associé de la Soul Society !

La voix du vieil homme avait claquée telle une sentence dans la pièce de réunion. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les capitaines présents assimilaient les informations reçues, sauf peut-être Zaraki Kenpachi, qui affichait un sourire ravit à l'idée d'être confronté à une quelconque puissance.

°0°0°0°0°

-Non.

Le silence plana quelques instants, laissant les deux hommes immobiles se regarder mutuellement droit dans les yeux. Une rafale de vent secoua leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements salis par leur évasion une heure plus tôt.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Je refuse de te tuer. Je n'ai plus aucune raison pour faire un tel acte.

Aizen fut troublé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Ichigo paraissait à nouveau tellement fort face à lui. Sauf que maintenant, c'était **réellement** le cas. Les illusions tombèrent, comme lors de leur dernier combat.

Aizen réalisa bien des choses à ce moment, face à cet être qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qui était venu sauver son amie au Hueco Mundo. Ichigo Kurosaki était à présent un homme. Un homme emplis de valeurs et d'un sens moral plus grand encore qu'au par avant. Un homme fort, qui l'était même sans pouvoirs. Un homme qui n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne.

Une réalité insupportable vint frapper l'esprit du brun avec tant de violence que celui-ci se sentit perdu et désemparé devant Ichigo.

Il enviait Ichigo.

-Tu es resté enfermer longtemps, Aizen… 5 ans se sont déjà écoulé depuis notre combat.

Il l'enviait par son assurance.

-Je venais te voir car je ne trouvais pas qu'une telle sanction était de mise pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Il l'enviait pour sa capacité à ressentir de l'empathie.

-Je ne te voyais plus comme une menace depuis le moment où j'ai acquis le pouvoir de l'ultime Guestuga Tensho, et encore moins maintenant que tu m'as transférer tes pouvoirs.

Il l'enviait pour sa force.

-Alors il est hors de question que je te tue ici, juste parce que tu le décides. Car moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il l'enviait d'avoir eut une famille, des amis, et d'avoir grandit comme** lui** l'aurait voulu et d'être devenu un home si fort.

Un rire amer parvint aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Aizen s'assit dans l'herbe moelleuse en baissant la tête.

Ichigo eut un regard triste, presque douloureux pour le brun. Il semblait si détruit en cet instant…

-Pourquoi est-ce ainsi ?

Le roux s'assit à côté de lui, ne répondant pas à sa question qui n'avait probablement aucune réponse adéquate.

-On m'enferme sans savoir toute l'histoire, en niant le passé. La Soul Society est une armée de faibles qui se contente de suivre les ordres d'un vieil homme dont personne ne conteste les règles. Sauf **toi**.

Ichigo hésita à l'interrompre mais le laissa finalement continuer. Aizen lui parut en homme révolté mais profondément blessé. Il se promit à cet instant là de savoir quelle était la raison de cette blessure, pour pouvoir la penser et qu'elle ne saigne plus jamais. Après tout, il vivait pour ça : aider les âmes en peine.

-Tous ces actes, ces choses que j'ai faites pour t'affronter, je ne les regrette pas. Mais je n'ai pas obtenu le changement que je souhaitais. Alors que **toi** tu y es parvenu sans aucun sacrifice.

Ichigo écoutait attentivement, scrutant le visage du traitre avec attention.

-Alors à quoi cela peut bien encore servir que je vive, si tous mes efforts ne me mène nulle part ?

Aizen avait relevé le regard pour le planter de celui ambre de son auditeur. Le silence reprit place dans la conversation qui n'était plus qu'un monologue depuis quelques instants.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'orangé. Une main réconfortante et pleine de soutient se pausa sur l'épaule du brun qui fut surpris par cet acte.

-Tu as réussis bien des choses dans ta vie, Aizen. Ne serrait-ce que corrompre toute une armée pendant plus de cent ans ! Tu ne t'es pas arrêté là puisque tu as également conquis un monde qui t'étais ennemis et tu t'en ais rendu maitre. Et pour finir, tu as réussi à t'échapper d'une prison que tout le monde ici qualifie de couloir de la mort. Tu n'as peut-être pas réussit à conquérir le pouvoir sur ce monde, mais à côté de toutes ces choses que tu as réussies, cela parait si infime…

Aizen était surpris. Les paroles d'Ichigo étaient si justes dans le choix des mots que cela le troublait. Il eut l'impression qu'une illusion de plus tombait pour le laisser face à une réalité impressionnante.

Après toutes ces années vécues seul, il venait enfin de rencontrer une personne apte à l'accepter tel qu'il est. Il se rendit seulement compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le rythme tapant à présent à tout rompre dans ses tempes.

Une sorte de sérénité, presque à la limite du bonheur envahit son corps. Chose qui lui parut si étrangère… Si lointaine.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, tout en resserrant légèrement sa main sur l'épaule musclée qui s'était mise à trembler doucement.

Aizen regardait Ichigo, près à lui parler franchement, à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il devait révéler son passé, il lui dirait tout. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en le roux. Après tout, il venait bien de lui prouver qu'il le comprenait.

Mais il ne put le faire. Ichigo s'était levé rapidement et s'était placé devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

-Rendez-vous sans opposer de résistance ! Il est inutile de créer des problèmes alors qu'on connait tous la fin de cette histoire!

-Byakuya, tu sais très bien que je ne me rendrai pas et que je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Aizen. Alors évite ce genre de phrases, elles n'impressionnent personne ici ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui décide de notre futur à ce que je sache.

Aizen s'était relevé précipitamment. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence des trois capitaines et des autres Shinigamis. Il voulut s'avancer mais Ichigo tendit le bras devant lui pour l'en dissuader et le garder sous sa protection.

-Ichigo…

-Restes derrière-moi.

En face, les capitaines semblaient s'impatienter. Et ce fut Kenpachi qui s'élança vers eux, malgré les appels de Kuchiki lui demandant d'attendre.

Ichigo intercepta sans mal l'attaque en arrêtant de sa main la lame écorchée du capitaine de la onzième division. Ce dernier n'en parut que plus ravit.

-Alors c'est bien ton énergie que je capte depuis tout à l'heure ? Grogna-t-il avec un sourire immense sur son visage marqué.

-Effectivement.

Ichigo, profitant de maintenir la lame de son ennemi, asséna un coup des plus violents dans l'estomac du colosse, l'envoyant une vingtaine de mettre plus loin. Tous les Shinigamis présent, ainsi qu'Aizen restaient sans voix devant une telle démonstration de force.

Ichigo regarda son acolyte par-dessus son épaule.

-Partons d'ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit sur.

Le « pour toi » qui aurait du suivre le reste de la phrase resta en suspension dans l'esprit du brun, lui procurant une note d'agacement qu'il camoufla à la perfection.

-Mmh… Se contenta-t-il de répondre simplement.

Ichigo reporta toute son attention sur ses nouveaux ennemis, tout en ouvrant un garganta, ce qui surprit à nouveaux les spectateurs de la scène.

-Excusez-nous, nous avons mieux à faire que perdre notre temps ici.

Tous furent impressionnés par le charisme que dégageait le jeune homme qu'ils avaient connus pourtant si différent.

Les capitaines s'élancèrent vers eux alors qu'ils franchissaient l'ouverture pour disparaitre juste avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.

Le capitaine Kuchiki soupira. Leurs cibles s'étaient échappées et ce juste parce qu'ils s'étaient laissés impressionner. Il fallait tout de même admettre que le pouvoir d'Ichigo avait l'air d'être tout bonnement énorme, et que le combattre sans préparation était tout bonnement du suicide. D'ailleurs, Kenpachi en avait bien fait les frais à l'instant, car il ne se relevait toujours pas.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Aizen posèrent le pied sur le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Le décor n'avait absolument pas changé. Sauf une chose : le palais de Las Noches. Pour tout dire, il n'en restait que les ruines.

Les deux hommes restaient silencieux, regardant les restes du palais qui paraissait si proche et qui pourtant se trouvait si loin. Une sorte de nostalgie les avaient saisit en arrivant ici.

-Pourquoi avoir choisis ce lieu pour nous replier ?

-Je nous voyais mal nous cacher dans le monde réel. Surtout maintenant que toute la Soul Society est au courant que je suis contre eux.

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le palais au loin.

-Nous ferions mieux de chercher un bon endroit pour nous abriter quelques temps.

-Mmh.. Il y a des roches de ce côté, et donc des grottes. C'est là bas que j'avais trouvé Hallibel.

-Bien, allons-y.

Aizen eut encore droit à un sourire de la part de roux, qui le suivit pour se mettre en marche.

Ils arrivèrent après une bonne heure de marche qui leur parut scandaleusement longue.

Ils avaient un peu parlé, Ichigo demandant simplement à Aizen comment il était parvenu à devenir maitre de ce monde. Celui-ci fut un peu retissant au départ puis se confia totalement aux roux, lui racontant son altercation avec Barragan pour le détrôner et le recruter, puis comment il avait rencontré les espadas ainsi que leurs transformations qui furent toutes différentes en fonction de leurs pouvoirs. Il évoqua également l'ambiance qui régnait à Las Noches, l'organisation ou encore la construction elle-même du palais.

Finalement, la dernière demi-heure passa assez vite avec toutes ces explications ponctuées par les questions curieuses d'Ichigo. Ils avaient même échangé quelques rires.

Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le lieu recherché. Leurs regards parcoururent l'endroit pendant quelques secondes puis ils s'avancèrent en même temps après avoir échangé un simple regard.

Après quelques minutes ils tombèrent sur une grotte assez spacieuse mais dont l'entrée était très discrète. Ichigo était entré en premier dans le cas où la grotte fut habitée, et il eut raison car il fit fuir un hollow primaire juste en émettant un peu de son énergie.

La grotte était donc à eux. Ils en firent le tour rapidement : elle était composée de deux « pièces » et était visiblement sur de ne pas s'écrouler.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint dans la première pièce, Aizen s'était assit à même le sol, semblant bien fatigué tout d'un coup. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit à son tour sur le sol inconfortable, appuyant son dos sur la paroi rocheuse. Il y avait une chaleur ambiante environnant les 22°C, ce qui rassura au moins Ichigo. Il doit avouer qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait avoir froid dans ce monde.

Il sortit de sa réflexion quand il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna le regard vers celle-ci et remarqua avec surprise qu'Aizen s'était assoupit et que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, attendris par cette vision.

Il décida de rester éveillé, pour veiller sur le brun. Après quelques minutes il posa délicatement sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de l'homme assoupit et profita du calme ambiant. Il se sentait bien sur l'instant. Mais ils allaient devoir arranger ce lieu pour y vivre au moins plus confortablement. Il se dit alors qu'une petite expédition dans le monde humain allait être de mise.

°0°0°0°0°

Non loin de là, dans les roches, une personne les avait regardés arriver et prendre possession de la grotte. Cette personne étira un fin sourire. Sa vengeance serait enfin accomplie.

°0°0°0°0°

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !

J'espère vraiment que cela vous à plus (j'attend votre avis :3 ) et que la suite vous plaira aussi !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews du premier chapitre et celles de « la promesse de la Lune » ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :D

Réponses aux reviews : 

Ninie-san : merci pour la review ! :D Je te fixe rendez-vous toutes les semaines pour la suite ! :3

Clair Obscure : Merci pour la Review ! ^O^ Voilà donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle t'éclaire un peu sur les faits du premier chapitre ^^ Et non, on tue pas Aizen :D

Luciole eteinte : Voici la suite toute fraiche ! :D Je suis contente de savoir qu'il y ait de plus en plus de gens qui aime ce pairing que je trouve parfois un peu trop rare ^^

Yumi-chan : J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plais autant aussi et que la suite en sera de même ^^ Merci pour le soutient ! :D

Eldar-Melda : Merci pour cette review J'espère que cette suite t'as plu aussi ^^ Je fais vraiment des efforts pour mon style et je suis contente que tu remarques mes efforts !

oOOOmerlette : Merci ! :D Hum… Je ne sais pas si c'est une habitude mais… Ca me parait tellement logique sur le coup XD Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune relation entre eux… *suspense suspense* héhé 'w'

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Salut toutle monde! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi! La réponse au reviews est tout à la fin. Sur ce place à la lecture!

Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo!

Chapitre 3 :

Le calme régnait au Hueco Mundo, ce qui était relativement inhabituel. Dans ce monde de la mort, les combats était généralement de mise au quotidien. Mais aujourd'hui, les hollows restaient chacun dans leur coin, ne cherchant pas à se battre pour évoluer. Une sorte de tension se faisait ressentir dans tout le royaume. Mais quel pouvait bien être l'origine de ce silence ?

Aizen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son réveil fut assez difficile étant donné qu'il n'avait plus eu un sommeil aussi récupérateur depuis des années. Comprenons-nous bien, dans une prison où le calme est proscrit, il est impossible de dormir paisiblement.

C'est donc l'esprit encore un peu engourdit qu'il bailla en se redressant à son aise. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il avait dormit contre le rouquin, qui lui était assoupi.

Il regardait le jeune homme, un peu déboussolé. Il soupira devant une telle perte de contrôle de lui-même. Venait-il de s'avouer qu'il avait apprécié la présence du rouquin ? Comment avait-il réagit en le voyant s'endormir contre lui ? Le jeune homme pensait-il qu'il était un homme qui se laissait facilement amadouer ?

Pendant que ces questions bousculaient son esprit soudainement plus éveillé, il se rendit compte qu'il détaillait le visage de l'endormit. Il voulut se serait bien frappé s'il ne s'était pas reperdu dans sa contemplation. La peau claire et semblant si délicate, son visage détendu par le sommeil et ses cheveux cuivrés lui semblaient en harmonie parfaite… Quoi que terriblement contradictoire à la force que son corps renfermait.

Un bruit le sortit de sa contemplation, le faisant se retourner d'un bloc tout en se levant.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Aizen fronça les sourcils sous cette absurdité. Il était sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Si bien qu'il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il regarda attentivement le tunnel qui menait à la surface un peu plus haut, mais il n'y vit rien. Il se résigna, supposant que cela devait être un hollow qui avait voulu vérifier si la grotte était habitée.

Il revint dans la « pièce » alors qu'Ichigo ouvrait des yeux un peu embués par le sommeil.

Le brun s'assit sur un rocher en même temps que l'orangé se redressait en s'étirant.

-Pouah ! C'est vraiment pas confortable…

La mine un peu boudeuse d'Ichigo fit sourire Aizen.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je viens de me lever.

Ichigo regardait l'ancien maître en essayant de décrypter un quelconque indice sur son état d'esprit mais n'y parvint pas. Mise à part son sourire énigmatique, rien permettait de savoir à quoi il pensait. Le brun était vraiment le Roi de la banquise.

-Avant que tu ne t'endormes tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que je devrais aller chercher quelques petites choses dans le monde réel pour nous installer un peu plus confortablement.

Aizen releva un sourcil.

-Comment ça « je » ?

Ichigo parut un peu surpris par la question. Mais il expliqua tout de même sa réflexion.

-Et bien il faudrait que l'un de nous reste pour garder la grotte tant disque l'autre part chercher le nécessaire. Et je pense être le mieux placé pour aller dans le monde réel et faire ça vite. Mais je te laisse mon zanpakuto pour te défendre en cas de problème.

Le brun détourna le regard. Ichigo avait raison, il était le mieux placé pour ça. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'Ichigo se levait. Il fut surpris de sentir la main du jeune homme se pauser sur son épaule.

-Je me dépêche. Mais s'il-te-plait, ne sors pas d'ici…

-Mmh…

Il prit le zanpakuto que le rouquin lui tendait.

Et Ichigo partit, laissant l'homme seul, assit sur son rocher. Le brun dût admettre qu'il n'avait rien su répondre car le contact délicat de l'orangé l'en avait empêché. Il sera les dents et les poings alors qu'une ombre se profilait à l'entrée de la grotte.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo posa le pied sur l'herbe qui bordait le fleuve de Karakura. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville, lui rappelant pas mal de souvenir en ce lieu. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder et prit la direction de son appartement. Car oui, ayant maintenant l'âge de 22 ans, Ichigo avait emménagé dans un petit appartement sans prétention.

Il sourit en arrivant sur le petit balcon de l'immeuble. Il savait bien que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il venait ici.

Il ouvrit la petite baie vitrée coulissante qu'il laissait toujours ouverte au cas où il oublierait ses clés. Il fit quelques pas dans son appartement pour aller dans sa chambre et pris un grand sac pour y ranger de multiples couvertures et vêtements. Il déposa son sac bien remplis sur le fauteuil et alla dans sa petite cuisine. Il fouilla les placards à la recherche de pain et de boite de conserve qui lui restait, histoire de tenir quelques jours avant de revenir dans ce monde pour chercher de la nourriture.

-Ichigo…

L'interpellé se figea. Il prit le paquet de pain qu'il avait enfin trouvé et referma l'armoire avec lenteur. Il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Cependant, le regard qu'arborait Ichigo était distant.

-Papa.

°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya Kuchiki rejoignait son bureau de capitaine, un air sérieux sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pieds de temps en temps alors que les Shinigamis de sa division s'écartaient et n'osaient pas le saluer tant son aura était noire.

Après le départ d'Ichigo et Aizen, les trois capitaines assignés à la mission de stopper les fugitifs s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles par le capitaine commandant suite à leurs défaite.

Et Byakuya Kuchiki n'admettait pas la défaite.

Ils avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient été dans l'incapacité de maitriser Ichigo Kurosaki car sa puissance était destructrice. D'ailleurs, Zaraki Kenpachi avait reçut l'ordre de se rendre à la quatrième division immédiatement pour se faire soigner. Et suite à l'examen d'Unohana Retsu, il s'était avéré qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et que ses organes avaient été endommagé.

Et ce par un seul coup de poing.

Il y avait de quoi avoir peur de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant.

Mais Byakuya avait fait le serment de se battre pour la Soul Society, et il tiendrait sa parole. L'honneur de son nom était en jeu.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo regardait son père droit dans les yeux, l'air distant mais supérieur.

Son père quand à lui avait l'air mal en point. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux semblaient si noir, si accablé…

-J'ai appris par Urahara que tu avais fait sortir Aizen de prison et que tu t'étais enfui avec lui.

Son père avait parlé d'une traite, comme pour l'accepter. Ichigo restait droit et grand devant son père.

- Je ne reviendrai plus papa. J'ai choisi de le protéger.

-Pourquoi ?

Isshin avait maintenant l'air désemparé.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Aizen n'est pas quelqu'un de mal. Vous tous, vous ne le connaissez pas !

Ichigo avança, passant à côté de son père pour aller ranger la nourriture dans son sac. Isshin l'avait suivit jusque dans le salon.

-Tu es avec lui depuis même pas une journée et tu oses affirmer que tu le connais ?

La voix de son père d'habitude si forte était devenue fragile, tremblante.

-Ichigo ! Cet homme est mauvais ! Tu as bien vu tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il a voulu détruire cette ville par égoïsme ! Il voulait même te tuer !

-Tais-toi.

La voix d'Ichigo avait claqué comme un fouet, rétablissant le silence ambiant de la pièce. On entendait plus que les voitures passer de temps en temps dans la rue.

-J'ai pris ma décision, et je sais qu'elle est bonne. Il est hors de question pour moi de revenir dans ce monde et de collaborer avec les Shinigamis. De toute façon c'est trop tard, je suis un fugitif pour eux.

La voix d'Ichigo était rude, froide. Son père avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaitre son fils.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ces enfoirés, ils seraient capable de me tuer alors que ma cause est juste. Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à collaborer avec de tels êtres.

-Ichigo, défendre un prisonnier des enfers n'est pas une cause juste. C'est un homme dangereux qui pourrait te tuer !

Ichigo ferma vivement son sac d'un geste un peu trop brutal. Son père fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur sa gorge. Une pression énorme s'abattit sur lui, lui faisant plier les genoux.

-Aizen n'est pas dangereux. Moi si. Alors fait passer le message à tes petits amis les Shinigamis au cas où le message serait pas bien passé hier.

Isshin put enfin respirer lorsque son fils eut quitté l'appartement. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, mais se retient au dossier du fauteuil à côté de lui.

A l'instant, il avait cru que les doigts d'Ichigo allaient transpercer sa chair. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Ichigo…

Jamais son fils ne s'était retourné contre sa famille et encore moins ne s'était montré si agressif envers lui. Et son regard… C'était celui d'un tueur.

Isshin s'assit sur le sol carrelé avec lenteur. Ichigo qui ressemblait tant à sa mère autrefois avait maintenant bien changé. Son fils n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

°0°0°0°0°

Un garganta s'ouvrit près de la grotte et laissa apparaitre Ichigo avec son sac épais à l'épaule. Le rouquin fit quelques pas dans le sable, visiblement sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'entrée, il faillit tomber en glissant sur la pierre. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit les traces de sang fraiches.

Il descendit à toute allure dans le tunnel, suivant les traces rouges. Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il laissa son sac tomber sur le sol tant il était choqué.

Devant lui, Aizen était recroquevillé sur le sol, dans un coin assez sombre. La faible lumière permettait de voir la quantité de sang qui était au sol et qui semblait luire. Son zanpakuto était un peu plus loin, planté dans le mur de pierre.

Ichigo fondit sur le brun qui tremblait vivement à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il saisit avec une grande délicatesse les épaules du brun pour le retourner vers lui mais celui-ci se débattit avec force.

-Aizen ! Aizen c'est moi ! Ichigo !

L'homme se figea dans ses mouvements alors qu'Ichigo tenait ses poignets. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage et il gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

-laisse-moi… tranquille, dit Aizen avec une respiration douloureuse.

-Non…

Ichigo relâcha un poignet et voulu remonter le visage du blessé mais celui-ci détournait la tête à chaque fois.

-Ichigo… Laisse-moi…

-Dis-moi où tu as mal, je veux te soigner !

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu le fasses !

Ichigo relâcha le deuxième poignet du brun et s'assit devant lui. L'obscurité cachait toujours le visage du meurtri. Ses longs cheveux foncés cachaient également la vue du rouquin.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ?

-Je refuse juste… d'être soigné.

Ichigo sut à ce moment qu'il faisait face à un des problèmes d'Aizen. Alors il comptait lui refuser une quelconque marque d'intérêt ou d'affection ? Ce n'était pas du gout du rouquin.

Ichigo se rapprocha d'Aizen et fit un sort de guérison qui engloba presque tout le corps du blessé. Aizen voulu se relever pour échapper à ce sort mais en fut incapable, ses jambes refusant de bouger. Ichigo l'avait attrapé pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

Aizen restait figé. Le regard perçant d'Ichigo était si doux et attristé à ce moment… Il était sur qu'il pouvait entre voir l'état de son visage… Et ses mains qui émettaient une douce chaleur qui guérissait ses blessures à vive allure…

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Ichigo… Ce n'est pas grave…

Les doigts fins du roux écartèrent les longues mèches brunes pour découvrir le visage lacéré d'Aizen. Une entaille commençait à son front, passant entre ses yeux pour se prolonger sur sa joue droite. Une autre passait d'une lèvre à l'autre près du coin gauche de sa bouche.

-Sosuke… Qui t'as fait ça ?

Aizen regarda soudainement Ichigo dans les yeux. Son ton s'était fait bas et le fait d'entendre son prénom par la voix de son protecteur l'avait fait frissonner.

-C'est…

Aizen ne put terminer sa phrase car il s'était mis à tousser des gerbes de sang, si bien qu'Ichigo l'avait redressé pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Il s'était empressé de se concentrer d'avantage pour son sort de guérison alors qu'Aizen avait perdu connaissance.

Ichigo le prit délicatement et l'allongea avec une infinie douceur sur le sol.

Il continua pendant près d'une heure à soigner le brun, puis l'installa sur toutes les couvertures superposées pour qu'il ne sente plus la rudesse du sol. Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il n'ait plus mal encore. De la dernière couverture il recouvrit le corps tremblant et s'allongea sur le sol dur à ses côtés, veillant sur le brun.

Ichigo bouillonnait intérieurement et se promit qu'il allait retrouver le responsable de tout cela une fois qu'Aizen lui aurait dévoilé son identité.

Personne ne touchait à Sosuke sans en payer les conséquences.

Et cela Ichigo tâcherait de le lui faire comprendre.

°0°0°0°0°

Voilà pour ce chapitre 3 ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D

Je vous retrouve comme d'hab' dans une semaine pour la suite !

Review ? *.*

Réponse aux riviews :3 :

~Clair-Obscur : Alors non, on ne tue pas Aizen, mais on le fait souffrir cette fois XD Désolée ! Merci pour tous ces gentils mots :O ! Et le personnage mystérieux n'est pas encore dévoilé ici, il faudra patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine :P (sadique, moi ? nooooon…)

Bisous !

Ninie-san : Merci pour la review ! ^O^ contente que ma variante te plaise : )

Yumi-chan : Et bien voilà le chapitre 3 ! ^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue et que la suite te plaira aussi .


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment ! Vous aurez des réponses à vos interrogations plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas xP Sur ce place à lecture !

Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo !

Chapitre 4 :

Aizen ouvrit les yeux et mis un petit temps à s'éclaircir les idées. Il sentait son corps le tirailler notamment au niveau du ventre, de la jambe droite et il lui sembla que son visage lui brulait. Il se redressa malgré tout, écartant la couverture de son torse.

Son regard se posa sur Ichigo qui tenait un t-shirt en main, l'air pensif et légèrement triste.

-Ichigo… Fit Aizen de sa voix un peu cassée par le sommeil.

Ichigo avait relevé la tête vers lui et semblait soulagé de le voir éveillé. Il délaissa d'ailleurs le vêtement qu'il contemplait pour se diriger vers le blessé.

- Tu as encore mal je suppose… Les soins ne sont vraiment pas mon point fort.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit le brun en souriant pour cacher sa douleur.

Ichigo l'obligea tout de même à se rallonger en posant une main sur son épaule. Il écarta la couverture et se permit d'ausculter le brun. Ce dernier ne pipa mots et se contentait de suivre les gestes mesurés du jeune orangé.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer les frissons qu'il propageait sur la peau de l'homme en l'effleurant, ni le regard braqué sur lui.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te soigner Sosuke… Ces blessures sont graves. Je redoute que tu aies des séquelles… Il faut dire que ton agresseur n'y a pas été de main morte ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était !

Aizen soupira et se mit en position assise malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Ichigo.

-Ecoute… Je ne te dirai pas qui c'est.

Cela avait sonné comme une décision malgré son timbre de voix fatigué.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? , S'enquit de demander Ichigo.

-Il est mon adversaire, pas le tient. Et te connaissant, si je te dis de qui il s'agit tu partirais immédiatement à sa recherche.

-Mais tu ne peux plus le battre !

Ichigo croisa le regard d'Aizen. Il y avait une sorte de colère noire qui y brillait mais Ichigo garda sa détermination.

-Vois les choses en face Sosuke, tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs et tu n'as pas su te défendre face à lui.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre de côté.

-Je ne te mets pas de côté, j'essaie de te garder en vie.

Le regard d'Aizen se fit plus doux à l'encontre d'Ichigo, au soulagement de ce dernier. Tenir tête à un mur pareil pouvait s'avérer fatiguant en cas d'une plus longue discussion.

-Donc, qui c'est ? , Reprit Ichigo.

Aizen laissa son regard partir à la contemplation de la grotte. Celle-ci avait visiblement été nettoyée de toute trace de sang par les soins du rouquin.

-Je te propose un marché simple alors.

-Lequel ?, fit Ichigo sans grande conviction.

-Je te dévoile son identité si tu me dis à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure juste avant que je ne t'appelle, fit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Ichigo ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Aizen se sentit tout petit face au charisme qu'Ichigo dégageait à cet instant. Il semblait ériger une protection pour ne pas que l'on découvre le fond de sa pensée. Mais Aizen se força à soutenir le regard sombre du rouquin, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser déstabiliser par son charisme impressionnant.

-Oublierais-tu qui je suis ? Je ne donne rien sans avoir quelque chose en retour Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentit comme rattrapé par la réalité. Aizen lui avait parut un peu en retrait et le voilà qui revenait à la charge avec son sourire malicieux.

-Bien. Mais tu me dis d'abord qui c'est !

Aizen acquiesça et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de dire :

-Il est arrivé juste quelques secondes après ton départ…

°Flash Back°

« J'étais assit sur le rocher lorsque j'ai sentis quelque chose de froid contre ma gorge. »

Aizen ne bougeait pas, étant à la merci de son agresseur. Une voix étouffée lui parvint.

-Vous voilà bien installés ici… Moi qui pensais que vous deviez pourrir en prison pendant encore 19 995 ans!

« Je connais très bien cette voix, mais j'ai tout de même eu un doute sur l'authenticité de la personne. Quoi qu'il en soit… »

Aizen se déplaça avec agilité, contrant la lame froide avec celle d'Ichigo.

-Vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes malgré ces 5 ans à dormir dites-moi…

-Ne me prends pas de haut…

Aizen devina le sourire de l'homme en face de lui malgré son visage camouflé.

«J'ai tenté de me défendre comme je pouvais avec ton Zanpakuto mais il m'a vite surpassé. Mais quand j'ai croisé son regard j'ai immédiatement su qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de… »

Aizen faisait tout pour rester debout et faire face à son adversaire. Zangetsu était planté dans la roche un peu plus loin et le sang recouvrait déjà le sol.

Un coup de lame profond à la jambe droite lui suffit pour mettre un genou à terre. Cependant son regard restait déterminé, dévoilant sa volonté à ne pas s'avouer vaincu.

Mais lorsqu'il fut plaqué sur le sol avec violence et qu'on lui lassera le visage, il ne put que subir avec une certaine peur qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Une force spirituelle intense l'empêchait de lever le petit doigt pour ne serait-ce que se débattre.

-Comment osez-vous être encore aussi présomptueux alors que vous ne possédez même plus de pouvoir, Aizen-taicho?

« Gin. »

°Fin flash back°

Ichigo restait sans rien dire, surpris par la révélation.

Le silence prit place dans la grotte alors que les deux hommes se regardaient sans bouger. Ichigo sembla chercher ses mots puis demanda enfin :

-Comment est-ce possible ? On m'avait dit qu'il était mort…

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

Le silence reprit place alors qu'Ichigo posait doucement sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé malgré lui, mais n'en montra rien. Il apprécia le contact le peu de temps qu'il dura.

Ichigo tortillait maintenant un peu ses doigts avant de commencer :

-Et bien je regardais dans le sac pour te trouver des vêtements de rechange et puis, je… Je suis tombé sur un t-shirt que mon père m'avait offert pour mon dix-neuvième anniversaire.

-Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas l'air plus heureux alors ?

Ichigo déglutit puis baissa le regard.

-Parce que j'ai vu mon père hier, et que l'on ne s'est pas quitté en bons termes. J'avais décidé d'être distant pour le garder à l'écart de tout ça mais…

Aizen eut l'impression de faire face au jeune adolescent, il y a 5 ans, lorsqu'Ichigo était perdu et troublé par ses pouvoirs.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle… Je m'en suis pris à lui … Mais je ne voulais pas ! Et puis il me disait toutes ces choses pour me dissuader de repartir…

-Ichigo…

Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains d'Ichigo tremblaient un peu. Il prit quelques longues respirations pour récupérer son calme.

-S'il le faut, retourne le voir pour t'expliquer avec lui.

-Et te laisser encore ici pour une seconde attaque ?

-Ichigo, arrête de te soucier de moi. Je suis grand tout de même. Vas voir ton père, je t'attendrai et il ne m'arrivera rien.

Ichigo le regarda, soucieux.

-Je n'irai pas le voir. Je refuse de risquer une seconde fois ta vie.

Aizen soupira et repoussa Ichigo qui s'était rapproché de lui au fil de la conversation. Il s'allongea et se tourna dos à l'orangé.

-Très bien, mais alors ne vient pas te plaindre après si tu culpabilises.

Ichigo resta un peu interdit devant la réaction du brun. A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? Ces 5 ans passés en prison n'avaient absolument pas changé l'ancien maitre du monde où ils étaient à présent.

L'orangé, un peu blessé par l'attitude soudainement distante d'Aizen décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, prétextant un besoin d'air frais. Prétexte stupide quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas de vent là où ils sont et que l'air est assez lourd.

Ichigo se mit pieds nus et déambula aux alentours de la grotte, prenant soin de garder un œil sur celle-ci. Le sable était d'une douceur presque irréelle, contrairement à l'idée qu'on aurait pu s'en faire.

Cela détendit donc l'orangé, qui appréciait le silence ambiant. Silence qui était tel qu'il eut l'impression que ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Ichigo prit une grande respiration avant de se retourner soudainement. Là, au sommet du rocher qui abritait la grotte, une silhouette humaine se profilait à la lumière de la Lune.

-Oï ! Toi !

La personne interpellée lui fit un salut de la main avant de sauter du rocher et de se mettre à courir à toute allure.

Ichigo hésita un instant puis, convaincu qu'il s'agissait de l'agresseur de son protégé, il se mit à sa poursuite. Celle-ci fut très courte car Ichigo apparut juste devant le fuyard qui tomba à la renverse en entrant en collision avec une surface dure.

Ichigo était devant lui, semblant plus grand et impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs.

-Où coures-tu comme ça, espèce de lâche ?

-Ma ma ma… Kurosaki Ichigo ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette entrevue ? fit le renard en se relevant.

Pour seule réponse Ichigo attrapa Gin par le col et lui asséna un coup de poing dans les côtes en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher son ennemi.

-Je vais t'expliquer un truc.

Ichigo posa un regard sombre sur l'argenté qui avait du mal à respirer, quelques côtes devant être fissurées voir cassées.

-Les coups qu'on donne aux personnes à qui je tiens, je les rends. Alors ne t'avise plus de t'en prendre à Sosuke compris ?

Gin se dégagea de la poigne du rouquin et enleva le masque qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… Tu l'appelles « Sosuke » en plus ! Je suis sur que tu dois être aux petits soins avec lui et qu'il doit se prendre pour le Roi dont on prend soin à longueur de journée ! Honnêtement Kurosaki-san, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais dans ses bras…

Ichigo semblait abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Gin Ichimaru, l'ancien complice d'Aizen insinuait qu'il avait une relation intime avec le brun. Ichigo trouva cella absurde sur le moment, mais s'étonna de sentir son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui ! C'est absurde !

-Alors tout ce que je viens de te dire est faux ?

Ichigo ne sut que répondre. Ce que Gin avait dit était vrai ! Une colère à l'encontre de lui-même éclata dans son esprit. Et, comme pour rendre la situation plus ennuyeuse, Ichigo entendit le rire sadique d'une voix dédoublée.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que son œil gauche devenait noir et or et qu'un masque apparaissait lentement devant son visage. Ichigo ordonnait tant bien que mal à son hollow de partir mais rien n'y fit.

-Oh ! Voilà qui devient problématique… fit Gin en regardant l'orangé.

Il fit mine de partir mais fut plaqué violemment au sol avant d'avoir pu faire deux pas. Un hurlement de hollow résonna dans le désert alors qu'une énergie puissante l'empêchait de bouger.

Il regardait le hollow au dessus de lui qui hurlait sa colère et sa puissance. Sa longue chevelure orange tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules, alors qu'une queue de lézard fouettait l'air. Mais lorsque le monstre se décida à frapper, une voix l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Ichigo !

Le hollow tourna le regard vers l'arrivant et grogna. Son regard doré fixait Aizen qui avançait vers eux sans crainte, malgré ses blessures et son boitement.

-Ichigo, calme-toi…

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre alors que le hollow enfonçait les griffes de son pied dans le bras de l'albinos qui grimaça sous la douleur.

La queue de lézard faisait un mouvement de plus en plus lent jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement.

Aizen était maintenant devant le monstre. Il se risqua à poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de la créature. Celle-ci ne bougea pas.

- Ichigo, reprends le contrôle… Tu en es capable, ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus sur toi comme ça. Tu es bien plus fort que lui !

Le hollow grogna pour la troisième fois et se jeta sur le brun, à la surprise des deux hommes. Ses griffes éraflèrent la peau du cou alors que le lézard hurlait à nouveau.

Aizen tomba à la renverse, affaiblit par ses blessures passées. La créature le fixa pendant un moment durant lequel Gin en avait profité pour s'échapper. Le hollow sembla s'en rendre compte et partit à sa poursuite.

Il courrait à une vitesse hallucinante, projeté par ses jambes puissantes. Il rattrapa Gin sans mal et lui asséna un coup que l'argenté parât avec Shinsô.

Le hollow ne s'avoua pas vaincu et fit face à son adversaire avec un regard de meurtrier. Un combat s'engagea alors entre l'homme et l'énergumène. Aizen s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour regarder le combat qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de mètres.

Ichigo lui avait fait une peur bleue en se retournant contre lui. Il avait vraiment cru que l'orangé allait le tuer mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux dorés une fois à terre, il ne vit pas l'expression d'un regard hollow, mais bien celui d'Ichigo. Il aurait donc reprit le dessus ?

Gin tomba à terre, surpris par une série de coups complexes lancé par l'orangé. Il tenta de se relever pour continuer à se battre mais il sentit une pression entourer sa cheville gauche. Il se sentit tomber puis tiré dans le sable. Le hollow le tirait à sa suite, l'emmenant vers Aizen.

L'albinos n'avait rien à quoi se retenir, le sable ne le pouvant. Et dans ce lieu proche des roches, il n'y avait aucun arbre.

La main acérée du hollow agrippa sa nuque et le souleva devant Aizen, qui était toujours au sol.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? Cria l'albinos en se débattant.

Le hollow resserra sa poigne en grognant à nouveau.

-Il veut que tu t'excuses, sinon il te tuera, affirma Aizen.

Gin regardait le brun avec hargne. Il se dit qu'il aurait plutôt du sa faire oublier que de revenir les narguer ici. Après tout, il avait eu raison de le prévenir. En songeant à son compagnon de route, il étira un sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui raconter.

Enfin, s'il sortait vivant de cette situation. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

-Désolé de t'avoir blessé ! Dit le renard d'une traite.

Le hollow ne desserra pas sa poigne, et agita lentement sa queue dans l'air lourd du Hueco Mundo.

-C'est bon, lâche-le Ichigo…

La créature obtempéra après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour Gin. Ce dernier, une fois libéré, ne perdit pas de temps à déguerpir.

Le hollow restait devant le brun sans bouger alors que celui-ci tentait de se relever comme il pouvait. Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsque se pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'il fut callé contre une paroi blanche et robuste.

Ichigo le ramena ainsi jusqu'à la grotte alors que sa carapace s'effritait au fil de ses pas. Seul sa longue chevelure, ses yeux dorés au fond noir et tout ce qui couvrait ses jambes (y compris la queue de lézard) ne semblaient pas vouloir de désagréger.

Il déposa Aizen sur les draps avec soin avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, jambes en tailleur.

-Pourquoi tu gardes la moitié de ta hollowification ?

Ichigo le regarda et essuya avec douceur le sang qui coulait dans la nuque du brun par sa faute. Il lui sourit affectueusement avant de répondre :

-Je ne saurais te répondre. Mais je suppose que je dois simplement attendre.

La voix de l'orangé se voulait rassurante. Aizen le regardait, comme s'il voulait déchiffrer ses pensées.

Ichigo glissa sa main dans celle du brun et la serra avec délicatesse. Aizen restait pétrifié par cet agissement de la part de l'orangé.

-Quand je t'ai entendu m'appeler, j'ai su reprendre le dessus. Alors je te remercie Sosuke. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'y serais pas parvenu je pense…

Aizen restait sans parler. Son cœur battait à vive allure alors qu'Ichigo se penchait vers lui.

-J'ai aussi réalisé quelque chose pendant ce combat… Je pensais m'être emporté ainsi parce que... Je voulais te venger. Mais la vraie raison était bien plus forte que la vengeance…

Ichigo s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du brun, ses longs cheveux tombant de chaque côté du visage d'Aizen, se déposant sur les longs cheveux bruns.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs regards restaient en contact en permanence.

-C'est parce que…

Aizen ouvrit des yeux surpris en sentant les lèvres de l'orangé effleurer doucement sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime.

°0°0°0°0°

Voili voilou pour ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous remercie déjà d'avoir lu :D

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine bien entendu (enfin j'espère que vous serrez au RDV x) )

Sur ce, les réponses aux reviews !

~Clair obscure : Merci pour cette review, j'ai bien ris XD Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que la suite ne te déplais pas trop… Sachant que ce n'est qu'un début du grand combat qui arrive P

Bisous :D

Ninie-san : Alors hum… En fait pour être plus clair, le comportement d'Ichi vis-à-vis de son père dans le chapitre précédent est juste une réaction excessive de son hollow ^^° C'est vrai que ce n'était pas clair mais j'explique souvent les faits dans les chapitres qui suivent donc pas d'inquiétude :P Pour ce que est donc des sentiments d'Ichigo, ils seront d'autant plus expliqués dans la suite, et tu pourras les découvrir en même temps que lui si je puis dire. Mais je te remercie beaucoup pour ta sincérité qui m'aide à poursuivre mes efforts pour l'écriture : )

~Saranya55 : Je suis contente qu'une personne de plus l'apprécie : ) Merci de me lire :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ahum… voilà voilà… Où vais-je me mettre ? hum… héhé ! Et non je suis pas morte ! Non, plus sérieusement je suis impardonnable ! Mon dieu quel retard ! T_T J'ai hoooonte ! Mais je dois bien vous avouer que je me suis laissé dépasser. Encore désolée T_T J'essaierai de recommencer à publier des chapitres plus régulièrement (mais ce ne sera surement plus un par semaine, je suis désolé T_T).

Bon je reviens donc avec cette fiction qui trainait dans le coin de mon esprit depuis tout ce temps et j'ai profité de cette semaine de vacance que j'ai pour vous écrire la suite et mettre à plat mes idées ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira !

La réponse aux reviews se trouve en bas de page ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°

Chapitre 5 :

-Je t'aime.

Aizen était resté cloué sur place. Son corps ne répondait plus tant disque Ichigo le regardait intensément, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction.

Le brun s'appuya sur ses coudes avec lenteur, se redressant en position assise alors qu'Ichigo se reculait pour le laisser s'asseoir. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et l'ambiance était devenue soudainement tendue.

-Dis quelque chose… Murmura l'orangé, désarçonné par le silence du brun.

Aizen leva les mains brusquement pour les mettre derrière la nuque d'Ichigo qui fut surpris. Ce dernier sentait le souffle saccadé du brun caresser sa peau tant disque le brun semblait entamer une lutte intérieure.

Ses doigts se crispaient sur la peau de l'orangé alors que ses yeux dévoraient les lèvres d'Ichigo avec insistance. Il semblait tiraillé par ses envies.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Ichigo attrapa le revers de la tenue d'Aizen pour l'attirer vers lui. Ce fut tout de même le plus âgé qui débuta le baiser en se jetant sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes.

Le baiser fut un peu violent, hargneux, leurs lèvres se quittant pour mieux se rejoindre. Au fil des secondes ce fut plus doux, voire même langoureux. Une intimité s'était établie entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour partager leur chaleur et trouver un contact devenu indispensable.

Aizen ne voulait pas embrasser Ichigo au départ. Il tentait de résister, sa conscience lui criant qu'Ichigo ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre une telle chose, mais le désir avait prit le dessus lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait tiré vers lui. Et le plaisir était si violent qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'être en vie après tant d'année de combat, de solitude.

Ce fut à nouveau le plus âgé qui prit les devants en mettant fin au baiser. Les deux hommes étaient légèrement essoufflés par leur échange mais continuaient de se regarder.

Aizen posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo, faisant se frôler leurs nez. La tension s'était évaporée, laissant place à une bulle d'intimité chaleureuse autour d'eux.

-Que m'as-tu fais ?

Ichigo ne compris pas. Aizen avait fermé les yeux et semblait à fleur de peau.

-Que m'as-tu fais, Ichigo ?

Le rouquin hésita un peu avant de donner sa réponse. Il posa sa main sur les longs cheveux bruns.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait…Sosuke. Je t'aime, c'est tout…

Aizen regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux, sans chercher à décrypter quoi que ce soit. Car il n'y avait rien à décrypter. Il avait directement ressentit toute la tendresse et l'affection que le rouquin avait pour lui.

Le brun allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Immédiatement, Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds sous leur apparence de Hollow, sa queue de lézard fouettant l'air avant de s'immobiliser. Ce petit coup d'adrénaline se dissipa en un instant lorsqu'il découvrit que les intrus n'étaient autre que deux de ses amis.

-Inoue ? Chad ?

Le rouquin était éberlué de voir ses amis ici. Il les regardait, interdit.

-Kurosaki-kun, dit Inoue d'une voix calme, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Inoue détaillait l'apparence qu'avait Ichigo.

-Ou-oui mais.. Que faites-vous là ?

-On est venu t'aider Ichigo, rétorqua Chad.

Ichigo resta encore un instant sans rien dire avant de sourire. Inoue s'avança doucement, semblant un peu gênée.

-On a apprit par ton père que tu étais partit… Et Chad et moi avons voulu t'aider !

Ichigo sembla touché par ces mots. Il les fit entrer et les invita à s'asseoir sur les draps étendus au sol.

Aizen les avait regardés entrer sans rien dire. Inoue avait rapidement détourné les yeux lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. Le brun constatait les petits changements de la rouquine. La femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente d'il y a 5 ans.

Chad par contre regardait le brun du coin de l'œil. Ichigo s'assit à son tour, sentant la tension qui venait de s'immiscer.

Inoue sembla hésiter un instant, jeta rapidement un regard vers Aizen avant de s'adresser à Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun… Il semble fort blessé. Veux-tu que je le soigne ?

Les deux hommes furent surpris par la proposition de la rouquine.

-Tu accepterais de le soigner ?

-Et bien… Nous sommes venus pour toi. S'il faut que je le soigne pour toi, je le ferai !, déclara la jeune fille avec aplomb.

Ichigo accueillit la nouvelle avec enthousiasme avant de se tourner vers Aizen qui restait sans rien dire. Sans vraiment attendre d'avantage, Inoue s'avança près du brun et fit appel à ses fées. Aussitôt une lueur orangée tamisa la pièce.

-Je sens une énergie sur ses blessures… Je dois d'abord la supprimer pour le soigner.

Inoue tourna vivement le regard vers Ichigo.

-C'est… C'est ton énergie que je sens… Comment c'est possible ?

-Je… Je l'ai soigné. Enfin j'ai essayé.

Inoue et Chad furent surpris.

-Je ne t'en savais pas doté !

-Moi non plus.

Ichigo expliqua ce qui s'était passé sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

-La seule explication plausible est que tu aies utilisé les capacités de kido d'Aizen pour le soigner, suggéra Inoue.

Aizen se racla la gorge en se redressant pour mieux s'asseoir contre la paroi rocheuse.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Il est impossible d'utiliser une technique de kido sans l'avoir apprise. Il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin. Il a simplement voulu me soigner et son esprit a exaucé son souhait.

Les trois plus jeune le regardaient, dubitatifs.

-J'ai constaté ce phénomène une seule fois lors d'une mission lorsque j'étais à l'académie des Shinigamis. Comme quoi la volonté atteint parfois des sommets.

Inoue fit disparaitre ses fées, la pénombre revint, laissant seulement la petite torche éclairer vaguement le lieu.

Aizen passa ses mains sur ses blessures, regardant les plaies fermées. Il restait pourtant des cicatrices. Il comprit immédiatement que la rouquine ne voulait pas vraiment le soigner, et elle s'était arrêtée avant d'avoir totalement fini.

Ichigo la remercia à sa place, avant de réengager la conversation avec ses amis.

-Ichigo, tu dois revenir avec nous dans le monde réel.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas.

-Ton père est très inquiet, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo fut troublé par ses propos. Son père… Il voulait tellement s'excuser. Mais d'une autre part, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans toute cette histoire contre la Soul Society. Ni ses amis d'ailleurs.

Ichigo se rendit réellement compte à ce moment que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il savait à présent qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Et comme à son habitude, impliquer des innocents était absolument hors de question pour lui.

Ichigo remarqua qu'Inoue semblait inquiète quand à la soudaine expression renfrognée qu'il arborait à présent.

-Chad, Inoue, rentrez chez vous.

La réaction des deux nouveaux venus ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quoi ?

-Ichigo ! On ne vous laissera pas affronter la Soul Society à vous seul !

Ichigo esquissa un sourire mélancolique en se rappelant l'époque où ils avaient foncé à la Soul Society pour libérer Rukia. Mais cette pensée dériva bien vite sur ce qu'Ichigo ne pouvait plus supporter de la Soul Society.

-Partez s'il-vous-plais. Il est hors de question de vous impliquer là-dedans. C'est une bataille que nous nous devons de réaliser tout les deux afin de défendre nos valeurs.

Inoue fit une mine contrariée tant disque Chad semblait résigné, comme si il s'attendait à cette réaction.

-Mais nous ne voulons plus rester au second plan Kurosaki-kun ! Nous voulons que tu acceptes notre aide pour combattre !

-Arrête… Inoue.

La rouquine ne protesta plus, et baissa le regard. Ichigo regarda ses deux amis un instant en silence avant de se tourner vers Aizen. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis, comme d'un commun accord, ils raccompagnèrent les deux amis jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Ichigo leurs sourit alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir. Cet au revoir sonna comme un adieu aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Aussi, il se promit de les revoir, afin que cet adieu ne soit pas réel.

-faites attention à vous pour rentrer. Il y a pas mal de hollows cachés dans les roches.

Inoue acquiesça et força un sourire pour Ichigo.

Aizen plissa quelque peu les yeux en regardant Orihime et Chad partir. Une pensée venait de lui parvenir subitement à l'esprit. Il se maudit d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir réalisé ce détail plus tôt. Il les interpella alors qu'ils avaient à peine fait trois pas.

-Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

Ichigo sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il réalisa ce que venait de dire Sosuke. Inoue et Chad s'étaient retournés vers eux, semblant pris au dépourvu. Après un instant de silence qui parut trop long pour Ichigo, Inoue entrouvrit les lèvres :

-nous sommes désolé, Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre cette phrase que cinq capitaines ainsi quelques vice-capitaines apparurent. Inoue et Chad furent embarqués par Juichiro Ukitake.

Ichigo serra les dents de rage. Trahi ! Ses amis l'avaient trahi ! Quoi que… Avaient-ils été forcés ?

Aizen de son côté avait analysé la situation. Le capitaine Kuchiki, Kenpachi, Soi fong et Histugaya étaient présent, ainsi que leurs vice-capitaines. Plus que quatre capitaines, étant donné que Ukitake s'occupait des deux fuyards. La présence de Rukia, Renji, Kira, matsumoto et Shuhei n'était pas à exclure étant donnés qu'ils étaient concernés par Ichigo.

Mais une réflexion en suivant une autre, Aizen était certain que des shinigamis assassins étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux, près à bondir au bon moment.

Il en alerta d'ailleurs discrètement Ichigo, lui disant de faire attention à ses arrières.

Mais alors que les capitaines s'avançaient vers eux, Ichigo se plaça devant Aizen d'un geste protecteur.

-je te demande de bien faire attention à toi Sosuke.

Aizen n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Ichigo disparut avant de réapparaitre trois secondes plus tard avec son épée à la main.

Il n'attendit pas un instant et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Il se propulsait dans le sable avec une aisance de fauve, alors qu'il mettait à terre les shinigamis assassins qui tentaient de le freiner en vain.

La lame d'Ichigo s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'elle s'entrechoqua sur celle de Kenpachi Zaraki. Le sang coulait le long de la tranche froide avant de s'égoutter sur le sable.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne compte pas perdre on temps avec vous tous.

Pour toute réponse, Zaraki étira un sourire de psychopathe avant de forcer sur son katana pour tenter de faire reculer le rouquin.

Ichigo décida de ne pas se formaliser et relâcha la pression de son sabre sur celui écorché. Il attrapa la lame entre ses doigts et fit un mouvement brusque pour arracher l'arme des mains de son propriétaire. De son autre main, celle qui tenait son sabre, il l'abattit sur le flanc de son adversaire. Kenpachi interposa son bras dans le but de stopper la lame mais ne s'attendit pas à ce que celle-ci lui tranche pratiquement le bras dans toute son épaisseur.

Ichigo brisa la lame émoussée de Zaraki entre ses doigts, saisissant la pointe de l'arme avant de l'enfoncer droit dans la cage thoracique du géant. Il dégagea ensuite Zangetsu du bras coupé et l'abattit d'un seul coup sur l'épaule puissante du capitaine. Son sabre s'enfonça dans la chaire dans presque toute sa largeur.

Tout cela s'était déroulé à une vitesse telle que Kenpachi ne se rendit pas compte du pourquoi de sa chute dans le sable. Ichigo l'avait poussé d'une main, le faisant valser à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Les capitaines présents avaient regardé la scène, éberlués par la vitesse et la puissance de l'orangé. Les vice-capitaines sentaient leurs jambes trembler, sauf Ikkaku qui fonça sur Ichigo, comme pour venger son capitaine. Il fut malheureusement pour lui soufflé comme une feuille par la force d'un coup de lame de Zangetsu. Yumichika subit la même chose quelques minutes après d'ailleurs. Ichigo regardait les Shinigamis devant lui.

-Vous n'arriverez jamais à nous arrêter…

Juste après cette phrase, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya disparurent en shunpo avant d'apparaitre à droite d'Ichigo pour l'un et à gauche pour l'autre. Ils portaient chacun un coup de lame emplit de leurs force. En moins d'un quart de seconde, Ichigo se baissa, tournant sur une patte. Il infligea un coup de griffe à Hitsugaya et un coup de lame à Byakuya. Les deux capitaines ne l'avaient même pas vu bouger. Ichigo se redressa directement une fois que les lames des deux capitaines s'étaient entrecroisées au dessus de sa tête. Ces deux mêmes capitaines firent un ou deux pas sous l'impact du choc, leur flanc gauche en sang.

-Ichigo ! Au-dessus !, lui cria Aizen.

Soi fong qui fondait sur lui, la pointe jaune et noire prête à le piquer.

Ichigo sourit, baissa la tête et la laissa se rapprocher. La capitaine sourit, pensant qu'Ichigo ne lui portait pas d'attention. Mais elle fut bien surprise de voir Ichigo faire un pas en arrière juste au moment où elle allait l'atteindre. Elle fut projetée dans le sable, son dos craquant sous un coup de poing terriblement violent.

Kuchiki et Hitstugaya ne perdirent pas de temps et profitèrent qu'Ichigo finissait son coup de poing pour frapper à nouveau. Ichigo contra les deux lames, l'une d'une main et l'autre se son katana avant de repousser les deux capitaines.

Ceux-ci n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et déclenchèrent leurs Bankai alors que Rukia et Renji venaient à la rencontre d'Ichigo. Leurs katana étaient déjà libérés et ils lançaient leurs attaques sans retenue. Ichigo évita de justesse la glace de Rukia tout en repoussant le monstre de Renji. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se rattraper convenablement mais répéta l'opération pour éviter les lames de Kuchiki qui le poursuivaient à présent.

Il se retrouva alors à devoir contrer un serpent géant, tout en évitant des attaques de glaces et des pétales bien douloureuse. Ichigo sentit qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à contrer tout cela en même temps, tout en gardant un œil sur Sosuke qui restait hors de portée des shinigamis pour le moment.

Ses quatre ennemis principaux envoyèrent ensemble une attaque, ce qui eut pour effet de prendre Ichigo au piège sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'étau se referma sur lui pour créer en une explosion suivit d'un panache de fumée consistante. Seuls les respirations des shinigamis et l'éco de l'explosion se faisant maintenant entendre. Aizen regardait la fumée se dissiper peu à peu, craignant de voir dans quel état Ichigo se trouvait maintenant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps qu'un son qu'il connaissait bien se répendit comme un rugissement. Une silhouette s'extirpa de la fumée à une vitesse telle que les shinigamis en restèrent troublés. La silhouette apparut devant Rukia, qui fut effrayée sur le coup. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut projeté contre un rocher qui s'éboula sur elle sous la force de l'impact.

Sous les yeux éberlués des shinigamis présents, Ichigo avait récupéré son apparence de hollow en entier. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la gorge de la créature avant qu'elle ne tire un Cero qui ravagea tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de vingt mètres.

Les shinigamis avaient sautés pour esquiver l'attaque bien que Kira fut touché à la jambe, trop pris au dépourvut pour réagir instantanément.

Le hollow, comme emplit d'une rage folle, se précipita vers Kuchiki dont les pétales ne servirent à rien tant le monstre était rapide. Il fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres de là mais se rattrapa sur le sable comme il put.

La créature, toujours animée par cette colère et cette rage indescriptible, se propulsa vers les vice-capitaines. Ceux-ci furent mis à terre en quelques instants tant l'agilité et l'intelligence de la créature étaient incroyable.

Alors qu'il se propulsait vers Hitsugaya pour continuer son manège infernal, le hollow fut projeté sur un rocher qui se fissura quand il se rattrapa sur ses pattes.

-Quel est donc cette créature ?, questionna le nouvel arrivant.

-Il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le concerné se propulsait déjà vers son nouvel adversaire. Yamamoto dégaina son sabre recouvert de flammes et repoussa l'attaque du hollow d'une trainée de flammes.

-Ce genre de créature ne devrait pas exister ! cria le commandant.

Le hollow, prit d'une rage qui s'était amplifiée d'un coup, fondait sur le vieil homme qui repoussait toute ses attaques et parvenait même le blesser. La rage augmentait avec la pression spirituelle de la créature, si bien que les shinigamis crurent qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter toute cette pression si elle continuait d'augmenter ainsi.

Afin de mettre fin le plus vite possible à ce combat, Hitsugaya et Kuchiki se précipitèrent sur le hollow, qui continuait d'être aussi assaillit par les flammes incandescentes de Yamamoto. Mais la créature s'immobilisa soudain lorsqu'elle entendit un appel. Son attention se tourna alors vers Aizen qui était plaqué au sol par Ukitake.

Son regard s'était immobilisé sur la personne maintenue au sol puis soulevée pour être emmenée de force, et non sans se débattre. Le sang de la créature accéléra dans ses veines et …

Une lame transperça son torse.

Un silence lourd se fit alors que le Hollow baissait enfin le regard vers ce qui passait à travers son buste. La lame fut retirée avec hargne et la créature tomba, le cœur déchiqueté. Sa chute sur le sable souleva un léger panache de sable.

-Ichigo !, s'époumona Aizen, Ichigo !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il fut mis à genoux sur le sable, devant Yamamoto.

-Aizen Sosuke. Nous vous avons retrouvé. Vous avez donné vos pouvoirs à Kurosaki Ichigo et …

Aizen n'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur le corps allongé sur le sol, sans vie. Le sang coulait sur le sable à une vitesse alarmante. La longue chevelure orange était éparpillée dans le sable et la lame démesurée trônait, plantée dans le sable, non loin.

-… vous serez remis en prison et mis sous une surveillance plus importante qu'auparavant.

Le regard d'Aizen quitta avec regret le corps allongé pour se baisser et ne plus être visible par ses opposants.

-Sois honnête, rétorqua Kuchiki, tu ne peux rien contre nous. Tu es sans pouvoir et ton garde du corps est mort. Rends-toi à l'évidence Aizen. Tu as perdu, encore.

Ces mots furent comme des coups de massue pour le brun. Il serra les dents et supplia. Il suppliait Ichigo, ne pouvant pas admettre qu'il était mort juste parce qu'il l'avait regardé, parce qu'il voulait le protéger. Aizen s'en voulait de lui avoir donné ses pouvoirs. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, si il ne s'était pas emporté à briser ses liens qui le maintenait sur cette chaise de métal froid et inconfortable juste parce qu'il ne supportait plus de ressentir la pitié que ressentait Ichigo à son égard, si il ne l'avait pas suivit, Ichigo ne serait pas mort!

Aizen fut remit debout et Yamamoto partit, étant sûr que le traitre serait ramené sans problème. Aizen ne pouvait rien faire sans ses pouvoirs. Et ses jambes allaient lâcher tant il était effondré de voir Ichigo sans vie. Il se sentait vaciller lorsqu'une rafale souffla sur le désert. Tous se protégèrent et découvrirent leurs visages une fois le vent retombé, pour apercevoir une créature à la longue chevelure rousse, des cornes pointées vers l'avant, les mains et les pieds armé de griffes et de serres. Mais ce qui attirait tout de suite l'œil était ce trou au milieu de sa poitrine, où on pouvait voir sa chevelure cuivrée voleter derrière lui.

Tout fut très rapide. Les shinigamis tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sable, comme abattus par une balle en plein cœur. Aizen recula d'un pas lorsque la créature s'arrêta devant lui, grognant comme un animal sauvage, les cornes pointées sur lui. Les dents aiguisées s'entrouvrirent et un fin nuage de vapeur s'en échappa, comme si l'intérieur de la carapace blanche était en ébullition.

Soudain le trou du hollow s'illumina d'une teinte rouge qui vira soudainement vers le mauve.

Aizen resta sur ses gardes, bien que fasciné par cette lueur délicate. Il se recula de deux pas lorsqu'une main apparut au centre du trou illuminé, bien vite suivie par le bras auquel elle était reliée. Une manche de kimono vert olive recouvrait ce bras. Bien vite, une tête fit son apparition alors que de longs cheveux noir de jais, surmontés d'un bandeau de perles, glissait sur le ventre du hollow avant d'être suspendus dans le vide. Le trou s'était élargi soudainement, laissant une jeune femme à la peau laiteuse s'extirper du corps. Le hollow ne cessait de hurler durant cette apparition. Il tomba d'ailleurs à genoux lorsque la jeune femme eut pied à terre, totalement séparée de lui. L'aura violacée qui entourait la silhouette féminine disparut lentement et son regard se pausa sur Aizen.

Il eut un temps de silence durant lequel la respiration du hollow semblait résonner en fond. La jeune femme s'avança vers Aizen qui lui ne bougeait pas. Il l'avait reconnue et n'avait donc pas peur. La jeune femme, arborant de multiples bijoux autour du cou, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, ainsi que deux anneaux dorés dont le centre était comblé par un bas relief représentant un bonzaï décoraient ses oreilles et faisait ressortir ses orbes d'un violet lumineux.

-Kyoka Suigetsu…

La jeune femme étira un léger sourire, comme ceux dont l'homme aux cheveux bruns était capable d'arborer.

-J'en reviens toujours pas Sosuke.

Aizen n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait. Il savait bien que Kyoka Suigetsu n'était pas du genre à accepter d'être utilisé comme une marchandise que l'on donne.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi je t'ai transférée dans son corps.

-Mais je n'étais pas d'accord, dit la jeune femme sur un ton froid.

Aizen ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il avait l'habitude de l'attitude froide de son zanpakuto. Il passa à côté d'elle pour aller vers Ichigo.

Ce dernier restait à genoux, toujours sous sa forme de hollow. Aizen se risqua à passer sa main sous le menton du masque blanc et releva doucement la tête du monstre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son bras fut enserré entre les serres blanches de la créature qui se releva d'un bon, les cornes passant de chaque côté des tempes du brun. Il voulu se dégager mais la créature ne lâcha évidemment pas prise. Aizen crut voir un éclair puis put enfin se dégager mais la pression sur son bras restait toujours aussi forte. Sa respiration fut coupée lorsqu'il constata que c'était Kyoka Suigetsu qui avait tranché le bras du hollow qui poussait un nouveau hurlement de rage. La main du monstre était restée refermée sur son biceps, si bien qu'il se dépêcha de s'en défaire.

-Kyoka !, rageât-il aussitôt.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme et le hollow s'étaient embarqués dans un affrontement violent. Le hollow avait récupéré la lame noire qui, au moment où il toucha la tsuka, pris une apparence plus effilée, celle du Bankai d'Ichigo. Les lames teintèrent successivement un peu partout autour d'Aizen qui ne suivait plus qu'Ichigo des yeux, voulant à tout pris arrêter ce combat.

Alors que les deux adversaires était revenus au sol pour mieux se lancer l'un vers l'autre, épées préparées à frapper, une explosion entre eux les fit tout les deux reculer. Tous tournèrent le regard vers deux silhouettes qui étaient apparues au sommet d'un haut rocher.

-Et bien voilà un combat intéressant, fit l'un.

-N'oublie pas la raison de notre venue ici, fit l'autre, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Une lame illuminée et démesurée apparut soudainement, faisant se déplacer le hollow. L'impact de la lame sur le sable souleva une petite quantité de sable car elle avait disparut l'instant d'après. Le hollow n'eut pas le temps de poser le pied à terre qu'un homme à l'apparence de panthère le propulsait en arrière d'un simple coup de poing. Grimmjow étira un sourire psychédélique avant de se propulser vers le hollow qui cette fois-ci contre-attaqua, stoppant le poing de Grimmjow d'une main, Zangetsu se plantant dans le sable à leurs pieds.

Tous deux se regardèrent dans l'instant en suspension dut à l'arrêt du poing puis s'en suivit des combos de coups de poing et de pieds terriblement puissants. Le bras manquant du hollow réapparut soudainement. Grimmjow fut surpris et ne put éviter l'attaque. Il se prit un coup de poing terriblement puissant sur la pommette, ce qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Alors que le bleuté se relevait, un rayon rouge se projetait vers lui dans un son assourdissant. Il évita fort heureusement l'attaque de justesse.

De son côté, Gin affrontait Kyoka Suigetsu qui se trouvait être une adversaire redoutable. Tous deux étaient blessés aux épaules principalement et quelques coupures aux bras et aux cuisses tachaient leurs vêtements.

Kyoka Suigetsu, lassée de ce combat, pointa son arme vers Gin qui la regardait faire, impassible.

-Eclate !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi qu'elle se retrouva entravée par des liens jaunes. Gin apparut devant elle une seconde après et lui transperçait la poitrine de sa lame. Ses yeux violacés se baissèrent sur sa lame qui était pincée par les doigts fins de Gin. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Gin extirpait sa lame de son ventre.

-Utiliser tes illusions contre moi est inutile. Je connais ton défaut, Kyoka-chan.

Cette familiarité ne fit qu'irriter d'avantage la jeune femme qui baissa la tête. Gin laissa la jeune femme tomber à genoux et envoya l'épée plus loin dans le sable. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Aizen qui s'était mis à courir vers l'épée que Gin venait de lancer. Cependant il ne l'atteignit jamais car Gin l'arrêta dans son élan. Tout deux se regardèrent droits dans les yeux sans bouger, Gin étirant un large sourire, contrairement à Aizen qui avait une expression des plus sérieuses placardée sur le visage.

-Ma ma maaa… Aurais-tu peur ?, fit Gin.

Aizen ne répondit rien et recula quelque peu en se préparant à une attaque. Gin marcha lentement vers Aizen, son sourire s'étirant encore un peu plus.

-Tu es seul face à moi, pour la deuxième fois. Ichigo-kun n'est décidément pas capable de te protéger !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur.

Gin laissa un rire discret passer entre ses lèvres. Il disparut pour réapparaitre juste devant le brun, sa lame sous la gorge de celui-ci.

-Laisse-moi rire…

- Tu oublies que je ne peux pas mourir ?

Gin ouvrit ses paupières pour laisser apparaitre ses prunelles bleues.

-Voyons ça…

Aizen donna un coup dans le coude de Gin tout en s'abaissant vers la gauche pour éviter la lame. Il se rattrapa sur une main et infligea un coup de pied aux jambes de Gin qui évita l'attaque sans problème. Aizen s'était propulsé en arrière pour reprendre du recul et foncer vers la lame de Kyoka Suigestu mais Gin le poursuivait. Il parât un coup de poing projeté droit vers son ventre et refit face à Gin. Le katana était juste derrière lui, à a peine cinq mètres. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ! Il esquiva quelque coup de lame de Gin, parant coups de pieds et coups de poings comme il pouvait mais il était essoufflé et Ichigo ne semblait pas en finir avec son combat.

La lame de Gin entailla son ventre. Il se maudit d'avoir jeté un œil au combat d'à côté. Il continuait à contrer ce qu'il pouvait mais son corps ne le suivait plus. Il recevait de plus en plus de coup de lame qui lui lacérait la chaire. Gin s'arrêta, et le regarda comme on regarde un animal blessé.

- Tu as de bonnes qualités en combat de corps à corps, mais je crains que ce ne sois pas suffisant Sosuke…, fit Gin l'air faussement désolé.

-Moi au moins je ne me bats pas inégalement.

Gin le regarda un instant et fit un mouvement du poignet pour enlever le sang qui perlait sur Shinso.

-Ho… Devrais-je te rappeler le nombre de personne que tu as tué alors qu'elles n'étaient pas armées ?

Aizen étira un sourire narquois.

-Alors comme ça tu veux me ressembler ?

Gin lui trancha les cuisses, et Aizen mis un genou à terre. Il garda tout de même son regard planté dans celui de Gin, déterminé à ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Gin qui lui infligea un coup rapide à l'épaule, faisant gicler un filet de sang. Aizen jura alors que Gin le poussait sur le dos d'un coup de pied. Le brun regardait Gin marcher à côté de lui pour finalement appuyer sur son épaule avec son pied pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il grimaça mais s'efforça de ne rien dire. Gin se pencha vers lui, posant la lame froide de Shinso sur la gorge d'Aizen.

Grimmjow porta un nouveau coup de griffe au hollow qui ne cessait de se régénérer. Lui par contre, ne cessait de multiplier les entailles diverses. Il fonça malgré tout à nouveau sur la créature, créant une entaille énorme dans le dos de celle-ci à l'aide de la lame fixée sur son avant-bras droit. Il prit ensuite du recul et prépara son attaque suivante pendant que son ennemis se remette de sa blessure.

Il se concentra, chargeant son énergie dans ses mains le plus fort possible. Il fixa son regard sur le hollow devant lui et se mit à rugir comme une panthère, provoquant une rafale de vent qui balaya le sable dix mètres autour de lui. Ses mains étaient maintenant entourées d'un halo bleu très éblouissant. Il sourit et se remit à courir vers le hollow qui lui aussi était à nouveau près à combattre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, de longs rayons lumineux bleus s'étaient allongés. Il frappa directement avec ses griffes plutôt que de les lancer à distance comme il en avait l'habitude. Le hollow se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et s'en suivit une explosion de feu bleu.

Il fallut un temps pour que la fumée se dissipe. Les deux combattants réapparurent tout les deux immobiles. Le hollow grognait tant disque Grimmjow restait sans rien dire, debout. Du sang recouvrait le sable et gouttait encore, comme pour décompter les secondes. Grimmjow avait bien atteint sa cible. Sa main droite était logée dans l'épaule gauche et sa main gauche dans le ventre du hollow. Pourtant il n'était plus conscient. La créature saisit ses avant-bras et extirpa les mains de son corps qui commençait déjà à se régénérer. Grimmjow ne tombait toujours pas sur le sable. Deux cornes le transperçaient de part en part. Le hollow baissa un peu plus sa tête et la panthère tomba au sol, sur le sable doux.

La carapace blanche explosa en morceaux tout d'un coup, et Ichigo tomba à son tour dans le sable, inconscient. Son trou de hollow se referma instantanément.

L'explosion avait arrêté Gin dans son geste qui restait en suspension.

-Merde… Grimmjow !

Il regarda Aizen, puis Grimmjow, puis à nouveau Aizen. Ce dernier espérait qu'il parte voir comment se portait Grimmjow pour le laisser s'occuper d'Ichigo et de Kyoka. Mais le destin fut finalement contre lui.

Gin trancha la gorge du brun avec une lenteur insupportable. Du sang gicla de sa carotide alors que Gin rangeait son katana dans son fourreau avant de foncer vers Grimmjow.

Aizen se sentait se vider de son sang et sa vision se troubler. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa gorge comme si cela allait empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Il n'eut le temps que de voir une silhouette au-dessus de lui avant d'avoir l'impression de tomber dans un fossé sans fin.

Ichigo ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'un mal de tête horrible l'assaillait. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son âme. Il se redressa tout de même, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était transformé en sa plus forte apparence de hollow. Son corps n'arborait aucune blessure mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il empoigna Zangetsu qui avait reprit sa forme de base et regarda autour de lui. Il restait les dépouilles des shinigamis abattus par son hollow un peu plus tôt. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Aizen allongé dans le sable, sans bouger.

-So… Sosuke… Non…

Il ne sentait aucune énergie spirituelle autour de lui. Il se mit à foncer vers le brun qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres, ses pieds foulant le sable doux du Hueco Mundo.

-Sosuke !

Arrivé à cinq mètres, il lâcha Zangetsu qui se planta dans le sable, droit. Ichigo posa les genoux à terre à côté de Sosuke et le regarda un instant sans bouger. Sa gorge était ouverte, du sang avait giclé sur le sable autour de lui et sur les vêtements clairs de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixant le vide alors que sa bouche d'om du sang avait coulé était entre-ouverte.

-Non… S'il-vous-plais non… Pas lui…

Ichigo se pencha sur le brun pour écouter sa respiration qu'il n'entendit pas. Il le savait, mais c'était plus une tentative de se rassurer.

Ichigo sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il l'entendait raisonner dans sa tête. Sa main tremblante alla caresser le front d'Aizen, passant doucement dans ses cheveux avant d'enfermer la main douce du brun entre ses paumes.

-Sosuke…

Sa voix s'était brisée. Ses yeux brillaient alors que ses orbes dorés étaient devenus obscurs. Sa respiration se bloqua et le silence se fit assourdissant pour le jeune homme.

Il passa son bras sous les épaules de l'homme allongé et l'amena contre lui pour le serrer délicatement.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas. Il pensait pourtant que le Hogyoku maintenait Aizen en vie peu importe ce qui lui arrivait ! Il souleva le corps du brun et repartit vers la grotte. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère tant disque de fines larmes dessinaient des sillions sur sa peau.

Une fois dans la grotte, il allongea Aizen sur les couvertures avec douceur. Il le regarda encore de longues minutes, ne sachant que faire. Il se leva ensuite, tournant en rond dans la petite grotte. Il se maudissait lui-même d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son hollow. Il dégagea tout ce qui se trouvait non loin de lui d'un coup de pied, envoyant bouteilles d'eau et couvertures valser un peu plus loin. Il allait taper dans le mur lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur le corps sans vie d'Aizen. Il stoppa immédiatement tout ses gestes.

Ichigo se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Comment faire pour ramener celui qu'il aimait ? Il retourna la situation dans sa tête durant de longues minutes mais il arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion : Il était seul. Seul face à la Soul Society qu'il haïssait pour ses règles qui avaient bien changées en cinq ans. Pour Ichigo, Yamamoto n'était plus le même depuis la grande bataille d'hiver. N'importe qui pouvait être condamné à mort suite à un petit pas de travers, aussi peu important soit-il. Et Ichigo maudissait cette injustice ainsi que ceux qui la suivait sans rien dire, tels des moutons suivant le troupeau dont Yamamoto était le berger et les capitaines les chiens qui regroupaient la masse.

Tout cela le fit finalement penser à sa famille qui lui manquait horriblement. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté contre son père. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, son hollow le harcelait tellement dans le fond de son âme qu'il s'était retrouvé presque possédé par son double blanc.

Un petit son alerta Ichigo qui releva le regard vers le corps d'Aizen. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit que le corps sans vie disparaissait comme de la poussière, se désagrégeant pour s'envoler par l'ouverture de la grotte. Ichigo se leva prestement, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Cette dispersion de « cendres » signifiait définitivement bien qu'il ne reverrait plus celui pour qui il avait pris tous ces risques.

Il hurla de rage contre lui-même, s'insultant de tous les noms pour ensuite en vouloir à ceux qui étaient venus pour les arrêter. Les shinigamis allaient payer. Ils allaient payer pour ça.

°0°0°0°

Gin était assis sur un rocher à l'entrée d'une grotte cachée dans des façades rocheuses. Il regardait l'horizon qui, peu importe où il posait ses yeux, se ressemblait. Il se leva sans grande conviction et posa un genou au sol pour scanner les environs. Il se redressa après quelques minutes et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Il s'assit à côté de Grimmjow en soupirant et en recouvrant le bleuté d'une couverture de plus.

-T'as bien morflé cette fois.

-Tss.. Ta gueule !

-Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à son guérisseur ?

Grimmjow détourna les yeux en faisant la moue.

-Cependant j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Grimmjow le regarda à nouveau, intéressé par les paroles de son compare.

-ah ouais ?

Gin acquiesça et sourit un peu plus.

-Aizen est mort.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait tout laissé derrière lui. Seule sa lame l'accompagnait toujours, bandée et attachée sur son dos. Il traversait le Hueco Mundo lentement, sans crainte d'être attaqué par un quelconque hollow. Les minutes se transformaient en heures. Puis le rouquin s'immobilisa, regardant partout autour de lui. Il saisit son Zanpakuto dont les bandes se détachèrent immédiatement. Ichigo fit un mouvement sec et horizontal devant lui puis remit son sabre dans son dos. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait tranché l'espace et il sembla agripper le vide. Il écarta ce vide et s'engouffra dans l'espace noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo sortit de l'entre en marchant tranquillement. Il admira un instant le paysage avec ce soleil qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis peu. Il baissa le regard pour voir de multiples habitations, une enceinte, d'autres bâtiments et une tour blanche aux toits orangés.

Il s'arrêta au bord du vide, les yeux braqué sur le Seireitei qui était en affaire. Des tas d'hommes couraient partout pour rétablir l'ordre selon les demandes de Yamamoto. Plusieurs capitaines étaient blessés et ça avait semé la pagaille.

Ichigo aurait sourit s'il n'était pas ici pour se venger. Car oui, Ichigo avait décréter qu'il les tuerait. Il tuerait tous les capitaines et ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin.

Son regard ambre sombre et terriblement déterminé fixait l'horizon un instant avant de s'élancer vers la première division.

°0°0°0°

Ses cheveux voletaient doucement sous le vent. Il ne bougeait pas, fixant Ichigo au sommet de la colline du Sokyoku. Un fin sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres quand il le vit sauter vers le Seireitei. Ichigo était vraiment bien décider à venger celui qu'il aimait.

Caché dans le début de forêt au pied de la colline, Aizen pausa sa main sur son katana et s'avança tranquillement vers le Seireitei à son tour.

0°0°0°0

Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous aura tout de même plus ! ^^° Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez le comment du pourquoi du retour d'Aizen et la réaction d'Ichigo quand il apprendra que ce ne sont pas les shinigamis qui ont tué Aizen ! (je préfère préciser maintenant x) )

Réponses aux reviews !

Clair Obscur :  Et bien tu avais deviné ! C'était bien Grimmjow ! ^^

Anja-chann : No stress, je ne te tuerai pas ! XD Enfin ici c'est plutôt toi qui pourrais vu le retard que j'ai O_O (gloups)… Sinon merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit ! ^^ Ca me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Et oui je sais j'ai une sale tendance à martyriser les personnages… C'est un défaut qui me perdra x)

Choupsy : Et bien merci ! Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plaise ^^


End file.
